Eureka!
by Dan Bell
Summary: Sem cobaia para a experiência Sherlock não viu outra escolha a não ser provar. Misturou o líquido ao leite integral e tomou uma xícara inteira.


Já passavam das três horas da tarde. A mente de Sherlock trabalhava sem parar o suficiente para não perceber a ausência do amigo no apartamento. John havia saído a mais de uma hora, a geladeira vazia era tomada pelos experimentos e frascos químicos do detetive tanto que o médico preferiu comprar os mantimentos antes de ter que comprar uma nova geladeira.

Sherlock sustentava uma pipeta (objeto parecido com uma seringa, usado no caso para medir quantidades exatas de substâncias), seu corpo curvado á mesa – de modo que o nariz podia encostar-se à superfície de madeira facilmente – os olhos fixos mal piscavam, seus movimentos eram precisos e de uma extrema delicadeza, qualquer falha poderia estragar todo o seu estudo. O detetive-cientista gastou mais alguns minutos até conseguir chegar ao resultado esperado. A mistura de cor branca poderia ser facilmente confundida com leite integral. Um sorriso beirando a psicose tomou conta dos lábios rosados do jovem e o frasco com o líquido foi erguido contra a luz.

- JOHN! Venha só ver isso! – O silêncio se fez presente e então Sherlock deu falta do amigo. Chegou a conferir olhando para os lados não o encontrando.

_Provavelmente fazendo compras _Concluiu.

Sem cobaia para a experiência o detetive não viu outra escolha a não ser provar. Misturou o líquido ao leite integral e tomou uma xícara inteira. Sem resultados imediatos o jovem pareceu desapontado com tantas horas de dedicação, estocou o restante do estudo no fundo da geladeira e percebeu o quanto estava cansado. Adormeceu no sofá com a roupa do corpo.

John demorou mais do que havia previsto a noite encobria a cidade com o véu negro.

- Não se preocupe comigo, eu consigo levar – bufou o médico que carregava diversas sacolas pela escada. Deixou as compras na mesa e passou guardá-las.

- Sherlock? Você está em casa? – O silêncio era quase ensurdecedor. John começou a ser invadido pelo sentimento de que havia algo errado. Caminhou até a sala vendo o jovem Sherlock estirado ao chão. Apesar de estar em casa, John logo pode constatar que _realmente_ havia algo errado.

O detetive vestia o seu habitual pijama azul, seus lábios entreabertos, respiração profunda. Dormia mas não parecia em um sonho tranqüilo, o tecido suado grudava á pele. John percorreu os olhos pelo amigo, iniciando pelo rosto - em uma expressão nova que o médico não se lembrava de ter visto antes – o peito subia e descia em respiração acelerada, a preocupação era demasiadamente alta quando os olhos serenos pararam na região entre a barriga e pernas. O tecido parecia justo e marcava claramente uma ereção.

Os olhos do médico se arregalaram, não por ele nunca ter visto uma ereção com a exceção da própria, mas sim por se tratar do Sherlock excitado. O susto foi tamanho que suas pernas fraquejaram e ele se viu obrigado a sentar no chão ao lado do amigo.

_O que teria levado Sherlock o assexuado a ter uma ereção do tamanho do Everest? _ Era a pergunta que rodeava a mente do loiro. Um gemido rouco interrompeu os pensamentos de John que passou a observar o amigo sem saber exatamente o que fazer. Lhe passaram pela cabeça todos os tipos de soluções mas nenhuma pareceu tão coerente quanto levar o jovem á cama e deixá-lo repousar – já que a temperatura naquela noite deveria atingir números baixos e não seria bom dormir ao chão frio. O médico poderia ter a estatura menor mas certamente havia força nos braços capazes de suspender o corpo maior do moreno. Com certa dificuldade John conseguiu suspender o moreno que pendeu a cabeça para frente, apoiando-se no ombro do médico. O hálito quente do detetive batia contra o seu pescoço, a pele do jovem estava tão quente e sua excitação parecia empurrar a cintura de John.

_Foco, John Watson. Mantenha o foco._

O loiro estava um pouco atrapalhado com todo o peso do corpo sobre os braços quando a voz rouca e sonolenta de Sherlock quebrou o silêncio.

- Eu estou queimando – as mãos longas e finas do detetive seguraram o ombro do médico – o que está acontecendo?

John encontrou os olhos de Sherlock mais vívidos do que nunca. Havia um tipo de brilho diferente neles agora algo que fez com que John sentisse um arrepio por todo o corpo. Sherlock estava a poucos centímetros do seu rosto, a ereção ainda roçava em seu quadril e foi quando o loiro percebeu que tinha a respiração pesada, os mesmo lábios entreabertos e uma ereção talvez maior do que a que Sherlock carregava.

Nenhum dos dois saberia responder quem fora o primeiro a se aproximar. Os lábios já estavam grudados, as línguas enroscadas. As mãos frias de Sherlock seguravam agora com força a cintura do médico que por sua vez ainda assimilava a sensação de ter a boca do detetive sobre a sua. A língua quente do mais novo era mais experiente do que John poderia imaginar logo escapou de sua boca e percorreu o pescoço desprotegido do militar. John sentia a ereção de Holmes esfregar e provocar seu corpo, ele quase a sentia pulsar na verdade.

- Sher.. lock – a voz entre cortada – o que estamos fazendo?

Os olhos vívidos pousaram sobre o rosto ofegante do médico.

- Eu pensei que você pudesse .. – um gemido arranhou a garganta do detetive quando a respiração pesada do médico tocou sua orelha – me responder.. mais tarde

John não teve alternativa e parou de questionar . Um sorriso fora desenhado nos lábios, Sherlock não se lembrava de ter notado aquele tipo de expressão no médico. Era algo próximo á luxúria.

Os corpos caíram na cama e as roupas foram prontamente arrancadas. Sherlock se viu nu pela primeira vez na frente de outro ser humano e no fundo não se importava. Sabia que deveria se importar, mas nada fazia muito sentido naquele momento. Seu corpo o impedia de pensar, de calcular suas ações, seu corpo pedia por mais, pedia por algo que Sherlock ainda não sabia, mas definiu como John. Seu corpo pedia por John, o mais próximo que fosse possível.

- J-John – Arfou a procura do oxigênio

- Está tudo bem, eu sei o que fazer

Sherlock viu o corpo do médico descer, sentiu suas mãos quentes o explorarem e arrancarem arrepio, sentiu quando a língua macia deslizava pela sua entrada, notou como o corpo pediu por mais rapidamente e John hesitou um pouco antes de introduzir o primeiro dedo – que quase levou Sherlock ao êxtase ali mesmo. Por instantes o detetive perdeu a noção de espaço e tempo. Não sabia mais onde estava e nem se tudo aquilo que sentia era real.

O membro de John encontrou o interior de Sherlock em seguida. A expressão do detetive era algo que o médico cuidou de memorizar em cada detalhe: Os olhos fechados, as costas arqueadas, o suor que começava a brotar da pele alva. John investia no interior quente e palpitante de Sherlock e sentia que nunca estivera tão próximo de alguém. Normalmente no dia seguinte John não se importaria de deixar a namorada na cama e ir para casa com uma desculpa qualquer, dessa vez era diferente, o militar não teria que inventar desculpas pois estaria exatamente no lugar que gostaria de estar: Ao lado de Sherlock.

O prazer do detetive não tardou a ser jorrado causando uma série de espasmos dos quais John também não conseguiu se desviar, derramando todo o prazer instante depois. Os corpos cansados relaxaram, o silêncio pousou no quarto.

John queria dizer algo, mas antes que conseguisse pensar foi puxado de volta á realidade.

- Se abrir a boca para pedir desculpas eu juro que te jogo no chão, Dr. Watson

O médico olhou surpreso para o colega que exibia seu usual sorriso misterioso.

- Eu..

- Antes que comece a protestar ou ter uma crise de sexualidade – O detetive se levantou da cama visivelmente animado, John não pode deixar de admirar o corpo nu á sua frente – Vou fazer café, aceita?

_Sherlock nu, Sherlock fazendo café - _Muita informação pra um dia só mas John tinha certeza que não teria problemas em se adaptar.

- O meu é sem açúcar! – arriscou uma implicância ouvindo como resposta um resmungo infantil da cozinha.

**FIM **


End file.
